Sobre mal de amores y etapas de negación
by Leviriet
Summary: Kate no ha podido recuperarse de cierto rechazo, mientras que Lancy está llena de dudas sobre sí misma y quién es. Afortunadamente, descubren que pueden confiar la una en la otra, y aunque en un principio no son las mejores amigas, las cosas podrían cambiar.


_Este fanfic va dedicado a la personita que prácticamente me empujó a obsesionarme con Voltron, Klance, y Fem!Klance. Y otras cosas que contribuyen a arruinarme la vida diariamente :) Gaby, este fic es para vos y el squad. (Feliz cumpleaños superatrasado)._

* * *

 **Sobre mal de amores y etapas de negación**

* * *

Domingo por la tarde. Afuera hacía un día precioso, el sol llenaba las calles con su luz desde lo alto, aire fresco, la gente sonriendo y los pajaritos cantando y rejujitando la comida para sus hijos. Niños corriendo por el parque, abejas persiguiendo sus bracitos, y demás imágenes similarmente típicas tenían lugar por doquier.

Con la excepción de un sitio.

Verán, no a todo el mundo le sienta bien los domingos. Es un hecho demostrado por la ciencia. El fin de una semana dictada por la rutina, un día que podría ser diferente pero, para la desgracia de cierto individuo, toda chance de cambio, de rayo de luz y esperanza, lo que sea, se opaca frente a la aparición de un fantasma que las distracciones de los días hábiles van pateando hasta lo último. Sí, la depresión de domingo. Hay gente hábil para combatirla, claro está. Esos son los que se encontraban fuera de su casa, haciendo que vivían una vida, autoconvenciéndose de que esta les sonríe y todo es maravilloso y demás.

En cambio, siempre está ese otro tipo de personas. Los que prefieren quedarse en casa, con las luces apagadas y las ventanas cerradas, convirtiendo el interior de sus habitaciones en una noche eterna a pesar de ser las tres de la tarde. Ir una y otra vez a revisar la heladera, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia salir a comprar comida, porque, bueno, sería ir contra los principios del ermitaño en que se han convertido. Esas leyes son para respetarse. Y con el culo pegado al sofá, quejándose de lo mierda que es la televisión, terminar enganchado a esas películas románticas de los noventa, en las que aparece Julia Roberts o una actriz parecida, y los personajes son super exagerados y las situaciones sobrepasan la ridiculez misma, ah, pero, la protagonista acaba de darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Richard Gere, y él, que ha estado distante durante toda la película, de pronto comienza a mirarla con otros ojos, y ya se sabe en donde va a terminar todo, sin embargo, ¿no es hermoso creer que, así como en la ficción, es posible conseguir alguien que esté destinado a...?

El timbre del departamento sonó estridente. Justo en el momento de tensión, cuando ambos protagonistas estaban discutiendo e hiriéndose con la verdad, diciéndose cada uno las fallas del otro y enrostrándose en la cara lo cobardes que eran. Era una escena tan cliché, y sin embargo, Kate quería mandar a la mierda a quien fuera que se le habría ocurrido interrumpir un momento tan crucial. Apagó la televisión, y fue a espiar por el visor del portero eléctrico. Vale decir que lo hizo con cierta prisa, esperanzada por ver aquel rostro que no veía desde hacía tantos días.

Pero siguiendo la línea de su mala suerte, Kate no pudo disimular la gran desilusión de encontrarse con alguien distinto.

—¿Lancy? —dijo en tono de reproche. La chica se sobresaltó un poco al oír su nombre de repente. Kate la observó mientras ella buscaba por todos lados hasta dar con la cámara que la había acusado con su presencia—, ¿qué haces aquí?

Su amiga arrugó el ceño, disgustada. Podía ver que llevaba el cabello largo recogido en una coleta alta, y a pesar de la mala calidad del visor, también distinguía sus ojos maquillados, y la piel morena de sus mejillas cubierta por algo de rubor. Lancy a veces experimentaba con el maquillaje. Y como todo experimento, no siempre resultaba de la mejor manera. Pero ella ignoraba ese detalle.

—¿Tú qué haces allí dentro? —reclamó ella entonces—. Se suponía que íbamos a ir al cine con los chicos. Y no solo no has ido, sino que has ignorado todo el día mis mensajes y llamadas. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

Kate se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Si bien se refería a ella como su amiga, Lancy podía ser un grano en el culo sin mucho esfuerzo. Consideró dejar la conversación ahí, ignorar a Lancy y volver a su sofá a ver aquella película que había logrado atraparla a pesar suyo. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en que habría dejado en el cine a su grupo de amigos, e ido a ver qué le ocurría. No podía, y se detestó por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no tenía opción.

—Pasa.

Se oyó un timbre dando la señal de que la puerta estaba abierta. Lancy se apuró para entrar y se dirigió al ascensor, y entonces Kate la perdió de su campo de visión. Su departamento se encontraba en el séptimo piso, por lo que tenía unos segundos para ordenar sus cosas. Pero con el televisor apagado no podía ver un demonio, por lo que fue hacia la ventana para correr la cortina.

Estaba mucho mejor a oscuras, por supuesto. La cocina era un desastre, había varios envoltorios de barras de chocolates esparcidos sobre el sofá y rodeando el mismo. Los almohadones que le incomodaban en el suelo, y la ropa sucia en las sillas del comedor. Bien, iba a necesitar más tiempo para ordenar todo eso. Fue primero por la ropa, la unió todo en un bollo que metió dentro de una canasta y ocultó en el baño. Estaba juntando los almohadones cuando oyó a Lancy llamando a la puerta, y fue entonces cuando reparó que tampoco llevaba ropa decente; o sea, nada más que la ropa interior y una camiseta vieja que usaba de pijama.

Lancy volvió a golpear.

—¿Kate?

—¡Un momento! —fue corriendo a su habitación a buscar un par de shorts, pantalones, lo necesario. Terminó vistiéndose con la falda del instituto, y volvió apresurada para abrirle la puerta a su amiga, que había comenzado a golpear sin parar la puerta de entrada.

En cuanto le abrió, la chica no la miró de buena forma. Ni ella tampoco.

Podría decirse que su amistad no era la típica entre mujeres. Ni chicos. Ni siquiera sabían si lo que tenían era precisamente una amistad. Ambas compartían el mismo grupo de amigos: Hunk, la mejor amiga de Lancy, hacía un tiempo se había empezado a hablar con un chico de otro curso, Pidge. Si bien era más joven que ellas, era bastante inteligente y maduro para su edad, y siendo que compartían los mismos gustos con Hunk, se habían vuelto cercanos. Ahora, por el lado de Pidge, estaba Shiro, un muchacho que estaba a nada de ingresar a la universidad, y era el amigo más cercano de Kate. En fin, fue principalmente por la amistad entre Pidge y Hunk que todo el grupo se conoció y fueron volviéndose amigos. Y si bien en un principio Lancy y Kate no se llevaban nada bien, habían ido aprendiendo a tolerarse de una u otra manera, hasta llegar al punto de ser... ¿casi-amigas?

Kate había creído que Lancy no se preocupaba por lo que pudiera ocurrir con ella, sin embargo, allí estaba, en su departamento luego de haber hecho de lado a sus amigos. Y eso que ella no perdía las chances de salir a pasar el rato con el grupo.

Al verla tan arreglada, Kate hubiera deseado estar un poco más decente. De pronto se había vuelto consciente de su cabello oscuro desarreglado, y las ropas que llevaba encima. No es que le importara demasiado su aspecto. Nunca lo había hecho. Además, estaba dentro de su casa, se suponía que ese día no iba a ser vista por ningún otro ojo humano. El asunto era que Lancy no desperdiciaba la más mínima posibilidad que encontrara para burlarse de ella, y teniendo en cuenta cómo lucía...

—Mierda Kate, ¿llevas así vestida desde el viernes? —dijo al verla con su falda.

Allí estaba el comentario, por supuesto.

Kate le devolvió la mirada con desafío. Nunca se dejaba intimidar por ella, aunque no podía engañarse y negar que le había dado algo de vergüenza.

—Fue lo primero que encontré —confesó alzando la voz.

Lancy no supo distinguir si el color de sus mejillas era de ira o si había conseguido avergonzarla. Kate estaba considerando dejarla fuera, cuando Lancy apoyó su mano en el hombro de la muchacha con la sencilla intención de hacerla a un lado.

Kate pudo contemplar con lujo de detalle cómo la mirada curiosa de Lancy se iba transformando en una de horror y puro espanto al ir contemplando su casa. No era la primera vez que estaba allí, por supuesto. Varias veces habían ido todos allí a pasar la tarde, o incluso por la noche. Kate vivía con su padre únicamente, quien solía ausentarse durante el día por su trabajo, y no se molestaba por la presencia de los amigos de Kate, para su suerte. Y si bien su padre tenía los domingos libres, sus compañeros de trabajo habían organizado una parrillada a la que no sintió culpa de asistir, suponiendo que su hija iría al cine con sus amistades, e ignorando los verdaderos planes de la misma.

Lancy se llevó ambas manos a los ojos, cubriéndolos.

—Dime que no es real —dijo con esa voz de actriz que se le escapaba de tanto en tanto.

Kate resopló, sin querer darle lugar a que hiciera un comentario más de la pocilga que estaba hecha su casa.

—Estás exagerando —se defendió, y fue a recoger los almohadones del suelo.

Lancy fue detrás suyo hacia el sillón, y comenzó a juntar los envoltorios de los dulces que había dejado tirados.

—Kate —su voz se oyó como un suspiro. Le miró a los ojos—. ¿Has comido diez barras de chocolate?

Esa vez sí que no pudo ocultar su vergüenza.

—Eh... No todas hoy —Fue lo único que pudo decir a su favor.

La mirada incrédula de Lancy la hizo sentir más humillada que antes. Pero no dejaba de molestarle.

—Si has venido solo para quejarte del desorden, Lancy... —comenzó, pero la otra no le dejó terminar.

—¿Te parece que he venido precisamente a eso? —La enfrentó con la mirada.

Kate sabía que tenía razón, sin embargo, no tenía por qué estar soportando sus opiniones acerca de la higiene de su hogar. ¿Cierto? Es decir, iba a ponerse a ordenar todo de cualquier forma. En algún momento del día. O quizás a la mañana siguiente.

Lancy se puso a juntar los restos de golosinas esparcidos por el suelo. Kate no la detuvo, se notaba que estaba molesta.

—Voy a decirlo aunque no tengas ganas de oírlo: este sitio es un chiquero, Kate —continuó mientras arrojaba las cosas al cesto de basura—. Y si ibas a ausentarte de la salida que venimos planeando hace meses todos juntos, pudiste habernos dicho sencillamente la verdad. Hunk y Pidge estaban locos por ver el estreno de Spiderman con el grupo completo. Lo sabías. Y tu vas y te inventas que tenías que cuidar a tu padre. Él ni siquiera está aquí, ¿verdad?

Kate negó con la cabeza, incapaz de responder.

Lancy se enfureció aún más.

—Sabes, si no tenías ganas de ir, lo hubieras dicho desde un comienzo. Así al menos no me hubiera sentido una idiota por estar esperándote todo el rato en la entrada del cine.

Kate alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

—¿Tú...?

—Quise decir todos nosotros —se apresuró en aclarar Lancy. Kate volvió a quedarse callada, aunque la observaba con cierta curiosidad. Lancy parecía estar nerviosa de la nada—. Lo que sea. El punto es que los chicos estaban ilusionados, y esperaban verte. Nada más.

Lancy fue hacia la cocina, y comenzó a inspeccionar la colección de platos sucios en la bacha.

Kate se puso a acomodar las cosas que estaban sobre la mesa del comedor. No supo en qué momento se pusieron de acuerdo para ordenar todo, pero allí estaban, limpiando su casa.

—Iba a ir —admitió entonces la joven, hablando tan bajo que por un momento esperó que Lancy la hubiera ignorado. Por supuesto, no tuvo esa suerte, porque entonces su amiga se dio la vuelta al oírla, y se le quedó mirando, esperando a que continuara. Kate se rascó la nuca, nerviosa—. Es verdad, hace meses que estábamos esperando por este día. Sin embargo...

Lancy hizo una mueca. Esperó a que Kate concluyera la frase, pero prefirió no explicar nada más. Lancy se sintió un poco decepcionaba. Había creído que Kate finalmente iba a confiarle algo. Pero podía entender los sentimientos de la chica. Después de todo, la mayoría podía imaginarse la razón por la cual Kate había preferido ausentarse aquel día.

Se dispuso a lavar los platos, en silencio. Kate liberó la mesa de sus porquerías, acomodó cada cosa en su sitio, fue al baño y tomó nuevamente la ropa sucia. La llevó hasta la lavadora, que estaba mismo en la cocina, y observó que Lancy no solo había lavado los trastos, sino que a su vez había limpiado los azulejos, la cocina y la mesada. No sabía que Lancy pudiera ser así. Además de todo, ¿por qué estaba haciendo todo aquello?

Kate fue a estirar su cama, dejando sola a Lancy en la sala-comedor-cocina (porque sí, estaba todo junto. Una barra dividía la cocina del resto, únicamente). Se fijó que el cuarto de su padre estuviera en orden, y cuando volvió con su amiga, esta estaba sentada en el sofá, con el televisor encendido. Sorprendentemente, la película que había estado viendo antes aún no había terminado. Le costó disimular su emoción frente a la posibilidad de poder ver el final de la misma, sin embargo, no veía cómo decirle a Lancy que no cambiara de canal sin exponerse.

—Oh, Kate —dijo ella entonces, inclinando su cuerpo hacia el televisor—, están dando el final de una de mis películas favoritas. ¡No puedo creerlo!

Fue difícil para ella ocultar su alivio y emoción. Además, le divertía la idea de ver a Lancy tan enganchada a una comedia-romántica como aquella. Pero pensándolo bien, era algo de esperarse. Después de todo, Lancy era ese tipo de persona. Kate soltó una risita mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, y se sorprendió de ver a Julia Roberts con un vestido de novia. ¿Qué había pasado tan rápido que ya estaba casándose con el sujeto?

Así pasaron los siguientes veinte minutos que le quedaban a la película. En un momento, y casi sin darse cuenta, Kate había sacado un par de barras de chocolate de su escondite —una cajita bajo el sofá—, y le había pasado una a su amiga. Ninguna podía despegar sus ojos de la pantalla, y ambas ignoraban los restos del dulce que quedaban alrededor de sus labios. Cuando la película tuvo su clásico final feliz, Lancy se secó el rostro que era un mar de lágrimas. Kate no comprendía cómo había logrado meterse tanto en la historia con los escasos minutos que había visto de ella, aunque supuso que por algo sería una de sus favoritas, como había mencionado.

Como ninguna de las dos había dicho nada en todo aquel rato, Kate iba a comentar lo ridícula y evidente que era, sin embargo, Lancy se le adelantó.

—¿Así que esto fue lo que hiciste todo el día? ¿Ver pelis románticas, a la par de ir ahogándote en chocolate?

Kate se heló al verse descubierta. Giró el rostro hacia su amiga, que la miraba de reojo y con una mueca. Creyó que estaba burlándose de ella, sin embargo, su expresión decía una cosa distinta. Nuevamente, le daba la sensación de que Lancy estaba preocupada por ella. Frente a lo cual no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionar.

—Estás tomándote muy en serio tu papel de rechazada, ¿no?

A Kate se le cortó la respiración. Su piel ardía, sentía que tanto las mejillas como las orejas le iban a estallar de calor, y lo peor de todo es que las manos le habían comenzado a sudar. Odiaba cuando aquello ocurría, porque ni siquiera era común. Y no podía manejarlo. Lo que hubiera dado por poder controlarse a sí misma, a aquellas reacciones; o más que nada, poder frenar lo que sentía, ahorrarse el dolor y el deseo imposible de...

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que Shiro te dijo? —Lancy cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Oír aquel nombre la alteró aún más. Honestamente, no se sentía con fuerzas siquiera para tocar el tema. Y por un lado quería mandar a Lancy a la mierda, porque, ¿desde cuándo se interesaba así por ella? ¿Por qué tenía que estar inmiscuyendo en sus asuntos?

Pero, aún así, había un lado suyo que necesitaba aquello mismo: Charlarlo. ¿No era lo que amigas acostumbraban a hacer? Contarse sus problemas, darse consuelo mutuo... ¿O tal vez aquella película estaba comenzando a afectarle? Mierda, ella no era así. Ni siquiera consideraba a Lancy del todo como una amiga. Una compañera. Pesada. Molesta. Que no perdía oportunidad en hacerle enojar.

Kate inspiró, tratando de calmarse. Esa clase de ideas no harían más que provocar una pelea física entre ella y Lancy. Que, dicho sea de paso, no habría sido la primera.

Se limitó a saciar la curiosidad de su compañera.

—Lo obvio. Que no siente lo mismo.

Kate no quería dar más detalles. Pero claro, Lancy no podía darse cuenta de ello, y si lo hacía, había preferido ignorarlo para ahondar en el asunto.

—¿Nada más? —insistió. Había tomado el control remoto, y buscaba algún programa para ver mientras tanto.

Kate se mordió los labios, enojada. ¿Es que tenía que ser así todo el tiempo?

—De acuerdo, ¿quieres las palabras textuales? Pues bien, me dijo que me ve como su hermana pequeña. Que lamentaba no poder corresponderme, que encontraría a alguien de seguro no solo porque soy brillante, sino que además, cuando no estoy cara de querer matar a alguien, en realidad soy bonita y agradable.

Lancy había desviado los ojos del televisor al oír aquello último. Observaba a Kate con los ojos abiertos de par en par, incrédula. Parecía que por fin se había quedado sin habla. Lo peor de todo era que a Kate le daban ganas de borrarle aquella expresión a golpes.

—Bueno, no es que haya sido un monstruo contigo —dijo ella finalmente.

Bien, Kate finalmente había perdido los estribos.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Se trata de Shiro. Él es amable incluso cuando te está rompiendo el corazón. ¿Lo entiendes? No puedo enojarme con él. Y aún así, ¡estoy tan molesta! —exclamó.

—¿Con él?

—¡No lo sé! —gritó.

Lancy se sobresaltó. Kate comprendió entonces que debía bajar un poco los aires, pero le era tan difícil. Había estado todo el día tratando de estar quieta, de ignorar el dolor, y ahora que Lancy había escarbado y magullado una y otra vez la herida, sentía que el dolor le brotaba, y quería desahogarse a gritos y furia y errores.

—No lo sé —dijo en voz baja. Agachó la cabeza, y fue a buscar otra barra de chocolate de su escondite—. Es que, ya lo sabía. Que él no iba a corresponderme, me refiero. Sin embargo... Creo que aún guardaba algo de esperanzas. Y ahora no me queda nada.

Lancy le arrebató el chocolate de la mano. Kate iba a protestar, pero la chica la mandó a callar con solo una mirada, y acto seguido, dejó el chocolate de donde ella lo había sacado. Creyó oír que empujaba la caja lejos, de manera que no le quedara tan a su alcance.

—Primero, deja de comer tanta porquería. Me sorprende como aún no te estás retorciendo por el dolor de estómago —Kate pasó de largo su comentario. Ya tenía que soportarlo de su padre cuando veía los envoltorios botados en la basura—. Y escúchame bien, Shiro es solo un chico. ¿Que no te queda nada? ¿Eres imbécil? Tienes a tus amigos, Kate. A tu padre. Y Shiro seguirá allí para ti. Aún es pronto, pero ya lo superarás.

Kate se contuvo de devolverle el insulto para decir algo completamente diferente.

—No es solo un chico —soltó, casi sin pensarlo.

Lancy parecía aburrida por su comentario.

—Claro, es tu príncipe azul y tal. ¿Verdad? —se burló. A Kate le había parecido bastante frío su comentario, pero no dejó que le hiriera. Por alguna razón Lancy parecía molesta.

—Me refiero a que Shiro es diferente al resto. Y eso no lo podrás negar. ¿Ves cómo la mayoría de los tipos son unos idiotas que solo piensan con lo que tienen entre las piernas y nada más? Él no es así. Es honesto. Sabe razonar, entender al resto. Nos vive motivando a ser una mejor versión de nosotros mismos, y siempre está cuando se lo necesita. Es...

—Es un buen chico —concluyó Lancy.

Kate asintió en acuerdo. Si tenían que resumirlo de alguna forma, era diciendo que Shiro era alguien que valía la pena. Y a Kate le lastimaba creer que no encontraría otro igual. Porque no lo había. Cada ser es único, después de todo.

Se quedaron calladas por un rato. Lancy había pausado unos segundos de su _zapping_ por un comercial que le había llamado. Era uno de esos de pastillas refrescantes, en donde no dejan de pasar distintas parejas comiéndose la boca. Kate se preguntó por qué a Lancy se le había ocurrido detenerse allí, cuando descubrió que una de las parejas era de dos chicas jóvenes.

Lancy cambió inmediatamente después de esa escena. No parecía querer decir nada al respecto, así que para devolverle el favor, Kate decidió preguntar:

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

Lancy selló sus labios por unos instantes. No dejaba de mirar la tele. Parecía estar esforzándose en no girar sus ojos hacia otro lado, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero al ver que no iba a dejarle alternativa, decidió darse por aludida, aunque fingiendo ignorancia.

—¿Yo, qué?

Kate no sabía si reírse o molestarse por esa respuesta.

—Ya sabes. La otra vez no parabas de decir que le contarías a tus padres...

—¿Que soy bi? —terminó Lancy en su lugar.

A Kate no le gustaba el modo en que Lancy había dicho aquello. Daba una mala señal.

—Bueno, lo habías ensayado y todo. Fue divertido ver a Hunk hacer de tu madre, por cierto.

Lancy se hundió en el sofá. Dejó el control remoto a un lado, rindiéndose en la labor de encontrar algo interesante. Kate decidió colocar el canal de música, por más que no le gustara lo suficiente.

—¿Entonces? —insistió.

Lancy se mordió los labios. Sus ojos se humedecían. Kate comenzó a sentir cierto ardor en el pecho al verla con aquella mirada dolorosa. Diablos, tal vez hubiera sido mejor no haber dicho nada. Había metido la pata, y todo por querer vengarse de ella.

—¿No se lo tomaron bien? —aventuró. Le daba terror la respuesta, y se sorprendió a sí misma por aquello.

Pero bueno, en cierta forma era razonable. Después de todo, Lancy no le era indiferente. Y si bien había sido siempre muy abierta respecto a su sexualidad con el grupo de amigos que compartían, sabía que era así porque en su casa lo ocultaba. No es que su familia fuera conservadora ni nada, pero aún así, nunca había sido capaz de decirles, ya fuera porque no encontraba el momento adecuado, o porque se acobardaba cuando tenía la chance. Y así siempre lo había ido posponiendo.

—No es eso, Kate —respondió sin ánimos.

Kate sintió que el corazón se le retorcía al oír la voz rota de Lancy. Estaba segura de que nunca la había visto así de decaída. Es decir, se la pasaba haciendo el tonto, ¿cómo era posible saber lo que le pasaba a esa chica por la cabeza, la clase de problemas que la acomplejaban, las cosas que debía soportar? Si Kate ocultaba sus problemas con su expresión de hielo y seriedad, Lancy las fundía cada vez que perdía el tiempo haciéndose la payasa con el resto del grupo.

A Kate le daba algo de temor observarla, pero tampoco podía apartar sus ojos de ella.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Lancy se abrazó a sí misma antes de soltarlo.

—No se los he dicho.

Kate sintió que todo su cuerpo levitaba. Toda la tensión había desaparecido. Pero todo el temor se vio reemplazado por una imprevista confusión. Arqueó sus cejas, y se vio tentada —una vez más— de golpear a Lancy por haberla hecho temer lo peor. Mierda, ¿siempre tenía que ser tan dramática?

—¿Pero por qué no? Es decir, te veías muy decidida.

Lancy negó con la cabeza, y por primera vez tras largo rato le devolvió la mirada.

—Es que... Estoy algo confundida respecto a ese tema ahora mismo.

—Oh —se escapó de los labios de Kate—, entiendo.

En realidad no lo entendía. Pero sabiendo que era un tema delicado, no quería meter la pata haciendo una pregunta errónea. Prefirió dejar que Lancy hablara a su gusto.

Su amiga re rascó la mejilla con el dedo índice. Rara vez se mostraba avergonzada. Esta vez siquiera podía hacer contacto visual. ¿Dónde había quedado la muchacha extrovertida que no paraba de coquetear con sujetos y chicas en ocasiones?

Pensando en eso, no recordaba haber escuchado que haya tenido pareja en algún momento.

—Verás —comenzó Lancy—, yo... Agh, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie —Naturalmente una frase así sonaría como una especie de petición, pero en el caso de Lancy sonó más a una amenaza que otra cosa. Kate asintió y dejó que continuara—. Bueno, el asunto es que, yo, eh. Eh, bueno...

—Ya dilo Lancy —la apuró.

Por supuesto, no se lo tomó muy bien.

—¡No necesito que me presiones, Kate!

Silencio. Ninguna de las dos quiso decir nada. Kate para evitar alterarla aún más, y Lancy porque no sabía lo que era ir al grano.

Cuando la tensión no dio para más, Lancy decidió sincerarse.

—Nunca he besado a una chica.

—No me jodas —soltó Kate, que casi dio un salto por ello.

Por supuesto, no es que le escandalizara algo así. Pero le era difícil de creer. Solo había que ver cómo actuaba Lancy frente a cada chica que le parecía atractiva. Basta con decir con que no tenía cara, menos aún era de rendirse fácil. Por eso siempre había dado por hecho que, bueno, alguna de todas esas chicas alguna vez le habría dicho que sí.

Le dio algo de pena la mala suerte de su amiga. O quizás tenía una pésima técnica de seducción.

—Me gustaría estar bromeando —dijo ella—, pero no, es la verdad.

Kate reflexionó respecto a lo que eso significaba. Sabía que Lancy se había besado con chicos, eso sí —lo había presenciado en una ocasión, inclusive—, pero entonces...

—Espera, espera —le dijo deprisa—, ¿es por eso que estás confundida, entonces? ¿Sobre tu sexualidad?

Lancy asintió, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza además del rubor del maquillaje.

Kate quiso soltar una carcajada, pero sabía que no era lo apropiado para la ocasión.

—Lancy, te das cuenta de que es una idiotez esto que dices, ¿verdad? Es decir, no hace falta que beses a una persona para sentir cosas por ella. Por ejemplo, yo nunca he besado a Shiro, y no tengo ni la más mínima duda de lo que siento. Lo mismo para ti. Por más que aún no te hayas enamorado, si te sientes atraída por alguien, pues es algo que sientes independientemente de si la besas o no, ¿no crees?

En algún momento Lancy se había descalzado. Kate no lo había notado hasta ese momento, cuando Lancy colocó los pies sobre el sofá, las rodillas pegadas al pecho, hecha una bolita humana. Parecía querer desaparecerse en sí misma.

Aunque no fuera a decirlo en voz alta, a Kate le resultó algo tierna esa imagen de su amiga.

—Lo sé —dijo sin más. Los brazos le tapaban la boca, y sus ojos desanimados observaban el suelo pálido debajo suyo.

—¿Quizás estás en una etapa de negación? —arriesgó. No es que fuera conocedora del tema. Lancy era la única persona dentro de los cercanos que se había definido a sí misma fuera de la heterosexualidad. Sin embargo, poniéndose en su lugar, y según lo que acababa de confesar, era la única cosa que podía suponer de ella.

—Quizás —concordó.

No parecía más animada.

Kate pasó los siguientes minutos rompiéndose la cabeza buscando las palabras exactas que pudieran hacerla sentir mejor, algo que le diera esperanzas.

Pero era difícil. No conocía a Lancy como los demás. No eran tan cercanas, y ella tampoco era la mejor en eso de dar consuelo o servir de apoyo para alguien. Ni siquiera sabía hacerse sentir mejor a sí misma: un rato atrás estaba dejándose hundir en su propia miseria.

Pero tampoco podía darle la espalda. Es decir, era cierto, Lancy le importaba. Y sabía que era mutuo en ese aspecto. De no ser así, no habría ido hasta su casa porque sí. Y tras haberse sincerado ambas, podía ver que se estaba formando una conexión, que algo comenzaba a fluir entre ambas.

Iban a ser las cuatro y media cuando el estómago de Kate hizo un sonido atronador. Ambas se miraron con miedo.

—Te lo dije —Lancy fue la primera en hablar.

—Ningún "te lo dije" —se atajó la otra—. Estoy perfectamente bien.

Hasta que sintió como si su propio estómago estuviera muriendo dentro suyo, y no pudo evitar echarse hacia delante, con los brazos rodeando su cuerpo.

El dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable,

—Oh, no.

Lancy se puso de pie frente a ella. De alguna manera, la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Será mejor que vayas a soltar la carga —comentó la chica.

—¡Lancy! —la calló la otra, más que avergonzada por su mal chiste.

—Ya, ya —la acompañó lentamente hasta la puerta del baño, cuidando de que pudiera moverse por su cuenta—. Entra. Mientras voy a prepararte un té, ¿de acuerdo?

Kate hizo caso a las palabras de su amiga. Aunque hubiera preferido haberlo prevenido desde antes. Como si no hubiera sido posible.

Sin embargo, no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo que el día que no planeaba más que sentirse miserable terminara con ella descompuesta como consecuencia de sus malas decisiones, efecto de su estado emo. Tristemente, Kate ya se había resignado a tener un mal día desde el principio.

* * *

Nunca sabes qué es lo que puede provocar un giro de ciento ochenta grados en una relación. Tras aquel día en casa de Kate, algo cambió entre ella y Lancy. Nunca habían confiado lo suficiente en la otra, y para colmo, culpa del carácter de cada una, siempre habán visto a la otra con cierto menosprecio. Pero, de forma casi incongruente, tras todo el sinceramiento, se había afianzado un lazo entre ambas. Finalmente eran capaces de entenderse, de comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga. Y así pasaron los días, forjando esa unión, reciente pero resistente.

Pasaban más tiempo juntas, no solo cuando el grupo entero estaba reunido, sino que a veces se reunían a la hora del almuerzo por su lado, o se acompañaban cuando tenían que ir a hacer recado, o cualquiera fuera la excusa para estar un rato las dos juntas. Las cosas se habían ido dado con tanta naturalidad, que en un principio fue extraño para ellas notar el cambio.

Fue Pidge quien le remarcó con un deje de orgullo lo bien que parecían llevarse ahora. Por supuesto que seguían molestándose, pero ahora era siempre –o mayormente—, en tono de broma. Organizaban para verse después de clase, e incluso Lancy caminaba varias manzanas de más en su vuelta a casa, solo para acompañar a Kate, y tener más tiempo para charlar. Era extraño como de repente se encontraban hablando sin parar, cuando antes no tenían mucho tema de conversación.

Por su lado, a Kate le había beneficiado la compañía de Lancy. Emocionalmente hablando, claro. Shiro había sido siempre la persona en la que había depositado toda su confianza, a quien solía recurrir cuando se sentía débil, perdida. Siempre que necesitaba ánimos, él estaba para ella. Y aunque era inevitable encontrarse con él de vez en cuando, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo evitando su presencia. No estaba molesta, y ya no se sentía tan terrible. Pero de vez en cuando el sentimiento renacía cuando veía a este sonriendo, cada vez que le regalaba algún pequeño e inocente cumplido, o sencillamente se alteraba de solo verlo usando alguna camiseta sin mangas. A Kate le molestaban sus sentimientos más primitivos, y aun así, no podía negarlos.

Pero gracias a Lancy, le era más fácil aguantar todo eso. No habían vuelto a mencionar el tema, solo en ocasiones muy específicas, pero a Kate le era mejor así. No quería seguir dándole muchas vueltas a tanto melodrama. Estaba convencida de que era más fácil así, que las cosas quedaran atrás y forzarse de vez en cuando a no volver la cabeza.

Para ella era mejor distraerse con su amiga, bromeando entre sí, saliendo a pasear los días soleados, y de vez en cuando pasarse las tardes en casa de Kate, viendo alguna película bobalicona de las cuales Lancy se declaraba fan y Kate fingía odiar. Nunca le daría ese gusto, antes muerta.

Además, la chica la hacía matarse de risa con sus idioteces. No recordaba reírse tanto con otra persona antes. Solía creer que Lancy se esforzaba demasiado, pero había descubierto que era su modo de afrontar las cosas en la vida, al menos externamente era eso lo que dejaba ver. Cada vez que le contaba lo que sus hermanitas pequeñas hacían en su casa, cuando le relataba sus propias metidas de pata —como la vez que le coqueteó a una chica en una fiesta, y luego al novio de esta, y casi salía herida de la situación—, hablaba con una gracia natural, que era difícil resistirse y partirse de la risa junto a ella.

No lo admitía frente a ella, por supuesto, porque se cuidaba de no alimentar de más el ego de Lancy —nadie podía bajarla luego de su pedestal—, pero su amistad era una de las mejores cosas que había conseguido en aquel tiempo.

Pero había sido tras cosa de mes y medio que su relación dio otro giro inesperado.

Habían salido de clases, y les sorprendió ver que fuera el día había cambiado rotundamente desde la mañana. A diferencia de antes, el día estaba caluroso, soleado y todo el abrigo que habían cargado desde temprano debían llevarlo en la mano, guardado en sus mochilas, o del modo en que les fuera posible, porque una sola camiseta ya las estaba haciendo transpirar.

Hacían el recorrido de siempre, camino a casa de Kate. Tenían que atravesar la zona céntrica de la ciudad, que por suerte era pequeña, y seguir unas pocas manzanas hasta la puerta de su edificio. Como siempre, la avenida principal era la ruta preferida de Lancy. A lo largo de varias cuadras pasaban por delante de cafés, restaurantes, locales de comida rápida, y otro tipo de tentaciones. A veces se quedaban husmeando las vidrieras de las tiendas de ropa, aunque mayormente pasaban de ellas. También pasaban por delante del único cine de la ciudad, en donde se habían tomado la revancha y finalmente habían ido todos a ver la tan ansiada película —desgraciadamente, solo le gustó a Lancy, quien la defendía a muerte de la opinión de los demás.

Aquel día, decidieron comprar un helado para el camino. Se metieron a la heladería más grande, que a su vez era la que más público atraía. Kate había estado quejándose de no querer cargar con nada más —llevaba toda su ropa de abrigo en brazos— pero Lancy estaba comenzando a ponerse fastidiosa por el calor, así que la dejó cumplir con el capricho. Sin embargo, no esperaban que una fila tan larga las esperara; dentro, debía haber por lo menos quince personas aguardando a ser atendidas. Ambas estudiantes se miraron entre sí, discutiendo en silencio si hacer la fila o marcharse inmediatamente de allí. Lancy ganó la disputa colocándose en la fila, y si bien Kate pudo haberse marchado a su casa y haberla dejado a ella allí, supo que se sentiría culpable. Y pensar que antes siquiera la hubiera acompañado.

Aún así, le divertía ver la sonrisita de autosuficiencia de la morena. Claro que también le daban ganas de borrársela a golpes. Kate fue a sentarse a la mesa más cercana mientras esperaba a que Lancy pidiera por ambas. La había dejado cargando con sus cosas además de las que ya llevaba, así que apoyó todo en la mesa y estiró las piernas adoloridas. No veía la hora de llegar a su departamento.

Observaba a Lancy avanzar en la fila. Por lo menos la cajera era rápida. Lo que parecía demorarse era la fila para retirar el helado: no había ni sola persona que no tardara siglos en elegir los sabores. Prestó atención al sitio, y comprendió la conveniencia de que fuera tan espacioso. La gente no se amontonaba, había suficientes mesas, y un sector de cafetería para los que pasaban de consumir algo frío.

Y una vez que Lancy abonó sus helados, Kate desvió los ojos hacia el sitio equivocado.

No lo había visto al entrar. De haber sido así, hubiera salido corriendo, así como sus piernas le demandaban en aquel instante. Y aun así, contrario a sus deseos de huir, se quedó estancada allí, viendo por encima de la montaña de ropa y mochilas a Shiro del otro lado del salón, compartiendo un helado con una chica.

Ambos se lanzaban sonrisitas tímidas. Los ojos de Shiro no se desviaban de la muchacha morena y cabello plateado, ni de sus manos entrelazadas por encima de la mesa. Parecían tan absortos a su derredor, tan ignorantes a la catástrofe que se desataba en el interior de Kate. Porque se había engañado a sí misma, se dio cuenta. No había conseguido superarlo, no del todo. Finalmente se había sentido capaz de soportar el hecho de que él no le correspondiera, pero, ¿verlo con alguien más?

Cielos, ni siquiera tenía idea de quien era la chica. Y era bellísima. ¿Sería una compañera de la universidad? ¿Alguien de la ciudad? ¿La había mencionado alguna vez delante suyo? Y más importante de todo, ¿qué eran ellos? ¿Llevaban tiempo saliendo?, ¿o sería acaso la primera cita? Incluso aunque fuera de no creer, Kate aún guardaba una muy minúscula esperanza de que aquello fuera un engaño, que en realidad había otra explicación que aún no conocía. Que Shiro…

—Mierda.

Contrario a lo obvio, no fue Kate quien soltó el insulto. La muchacha miró a su izquierda, donde Lancy sostenía un cono de helado en cada mano. Por supuesto, se había percatado de la presencia de su amigo junto a otra chica, y parecía tan ignorante del tema como ella, lo cual en cierta forma le causó algo de alivio.

Entonces Kate se dio cuenta de su situación. Lancy comenzaba a mirarla con lástima, a ella, que se había quedado sentada sin hacer nada. Patético. No quería dar una imagen deplorable, mucho menos que Lancy la viera así. ¿Qué estaba ganando con ello?

Tomó sus cosas y salió de la heladería. Avanzó por la calle que venían recorriendo antes, en dirección a su casa, pero antes de llegar a la esquina, su amiga la alcanzó por detrás, con todas sus cosas colgando de los brazos y con ambos helados aún en sus manos. Parecía dolida, y Kate quería decirle que no tenía razones para estar poniendo esa expresión delante suyo.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó, obviando todo lo que había ocurrido. No fingió su preocupación al dirigirse a ella.

Kate pensó en su respuesta: A casa, por supuesto. Pero no quería ir allí. Las ganas de llorar comenzaban a dominarle, y sabía que no sería de capaz de soportar las lágrimas. Y su padre la esperaba en casa, ¿qué haría si se encontraba con su hija de esa forma, con el corazón roto y un llanto incontrolable? De ninguna forma quería ser vista así. Por nadie. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, junto a Lancy que la invitaba amablemente a permitirse llorar. La única persona que había sido testigo de lo que había ocurrido con ella y sus sentimientos a lo largo de todo aquel tiempo, y cómo ahora concluían, hechos pedazos.

—No quiero ir a casa —dijo finalmente—. Va a estar papá en casa, y…

Su voz se apagó. Su garganta se cerró, y ocultó su rostro de Lancy. No había sido capaz de aguantar siquiera unos minutos, maldición.

Lancy se mantuvo en silencio por un rato. Kate comenzaba a sentirse algo avergonzada, y se preguntaba si Lancy estaría pensando en lo infeliz que estaría luciendo frente a sus ojos. Pero, como siempre, diferente a sus pensamientos, Lancy la tomó por sorpresa sujetando repentinamente su mano, poniéndose en marcha y abandonando inmediatamente la calle principal.

—Vamos a mi casa, entonces –había dicho la muchacha mientras la sujetaba—. Pero vas a tener que ayudarme a terminar con estos helados antes de que haga un desastre —agregó mientras le tendía el otro brazo. En algún momento colocó ambos conos en la mano izquierda, y habían comenzado a derretirse en su mano, dejando una mezcla de cereza y crema del cielo chorreando sobre sus dedos. Kate la ayudó a limpiarse, y sujetó su helado de cereza, que fue comiendo con desgana camino a casa de Lancy.

Usualmente, cuando se volvían juntas, Lancy debía desviarse del camino más directo a su casa para poder acompañar a Kate hasta su casa. Sin embargo, Kate no sabía que eran tantas cuadras que la distanciaban. Hizo el cálculo mental, y para poder acompañarla, Lancy debía caminar un aproximado de ocho cuadras de más. Y la casa de Kate estaba como a trece cuadras de su colegio. Entoces, ¿Lancy caminaba más de veinte cuadras diarias por ella, cuando en realidad ella vivía a diez cuadras de allí? Diablos. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en aquel detalle.

Pero claro, nunca antes había ido a casa de Lancy.

Para ser sincera, no había sabido qué esperar. Sabía que vivía con su familia, que eran un grupo numeroso y tanto su madre como su padre se la pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando, por lo que cuando tenía tiempo debía pasarlo cuidando a sus hermanitas menores, de cinco y siete años. Supuso que debía ser una casa medianamente grande, tal vez. Lo que no imaginó fue encontrarse con un dúplex. La casa de ellos tenía una cerca al frente, y el jardín delantero lleno de arbustos y flores. Una enredadera crecía a la base de las paredes de piedras grises y beige.

Lancy abrió la puerta algo nerviosa, y observó que junto a las ventanas habían varias macetitas con cactus del tamaño de su puño. Le resultaron adorables, y se preguntó quién los habría colocado allí. Lancy no parecía el tipo de personas que se dedica a las plantas.

Lancy abrió la puerta de madera, y dejó que Kate pasara primero. Ella solo dio un par de pasos hacia el interior, algo desconcertada, sin saber qué hacer ni hacia dónde dirigirse. Tan solo permaneció quieta, observando el interior de la casa. Por dentro era más grande de lo que se veía por fuera. La puerta principal daba directamente al comedor, con la mesa en el centro y un par de sofás del otro lado, pegados en una esquina. Ambos apuntaban al televisor, encendido en un canal de público infantil. El volumen estaba altísimo, aún a pesar que no había nadie en la sala que estuviera prestando atención. Lo primero que hizo Lancy fue tomar el control sobre la mesa y apagar la TV.

—Estas niñas... —dijo para sí, con el ceño arrugado.

Notó entonces que su invitada no se movía lejos de la puerta, así que la tomó de la mano y la fue guiando por la casa. Atravesando el comedor, una abertura en la pared daba a la cocina, donde una mesa pequeña estaba repleta de cuadernos, lápices de colores, acuarelas y hojas de diario. Alguien había puesto una olla al fuego, y extrañamente, nadie la vigilaba.

Ambas se dirigieron hacia una puerta trasera de metal. Las verjas rechinaron ruidosamente al salir, llamando inmediatamente la atención de la madre de Lancy, dos niñas pequeñas, y un galgo que salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Kate. Estuvo a punto de echarse a correr dentro de la casa para ponerse a resguardo del animal, pero Lancy se interpuso y atajó a la criatura antes de que se avalanzara sobre ella.

—¡Wow, tranquila pequeña! —dijo Lancy, a la par que se arrodillaba y comenzaba a jugar con su mascota.

A Kate no le pareció que "pequeña" fuera el adjetivo apropiado para una perra que al saltar le llegaba por encima de la cabeza, pero prefirió callarse y así evitar llamar la atención del animal. Era tan flacucho como la raza lo solía ser, con el pelaje blanco y manchas negras a lo largo del cuerpo y rodeando sus ojos. Parecía un ternero. Ciertamente desnutrido, pero no debía haber demasiada diferencia en el tamaño.

—No va a hacerte daño —dijo entonces la mamá de Lancy desde el centro del patio.

Kate entonces se detuvo a mirarle con mayor detalle. La mujer no tenía tanto parecido con su hija, a excepción del color de piel y el cabello. Era más robusta, con varios lunares en la cara, manos grandes y fuertes, de alguien que trabajaba. Igual de alta a su hija mayor, no se estiraba mientras colgaba la ropa en una soga que atravesaba casi todo el patio. Llevaba el cabello suelo, más ondulado, y más corto ya que este apenas le rozaba los hombros. Y se veía joven. Algo agotada, quizás, pero pensó en quién no habría de estarlo con una familia tan grande, y unas niñas tan pequeñas a las que cuidar.

Las dos pequeñas eran una copia exacta entre ellas mismas. Tenían el cabello liso como Lancy, despeinado y bastante largo para lo usual. Ambas parecían bastante enérgicas: una le pasaba las prendas de ropa a su madre, y la más chica, le tendía los broches con sus manitas. Llevaban vestidos floreados, los pies descalzos y las uñas pintadas de violeta. A Kate tampoco se le escapó el detalle de sus bocas pintadas con un labial bordó, pero prefirió fingir el no haberlo notado. Ambas también la observaban a ella, con bastante curiosidad. Kate empezó a sentirse un poco incómoda, y fue consciente de sus ojos hinchados, la nariz colorada, y la imagen deplorable que debía estar dando. Hubiera preferido conocer a la familia de Lancy en mejores condiciones.

—Nunca había visto a un perro tan grande —explicó Kate, que no dejaba de prestar atención a la criatura saltando por encima de la espalda de Lancy, babeando su cabello y sus orejas mientras la otra no paraba de reírse.

¿Esa era su forma de jugar?

—Claro que no, si les tienes fobia —dijo entonces Lancy. Kate no podía negarlo. Desconfiaba de cada perro callejero que se cruzaba. En especial los más grandes. Y la mascota de Lancy tenía una boca tan grande que parecía capaz de arrancarte todo el brazo.

—Oh, pero la nuestra es una santa. Trata a las niñas con más cuidado de lo que Lancy lo hace —dijo su madre. La morena le miró con enojo, pero la mujer pasó completamente de ella. Dejó un momento de colgar ropa y se acercó hasta Kate para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla—. Es un gusto, Kate.

La chica se sobresaltó al oír su nombre.

—¿Me conoce?

—Bueno, Lancy me ha estado comentando que pasa mucho tiempo con cierta amiga suya. Debes ser tú, ¿verdad?

Kate interrogó a su amiga con la mirada. La chica le estaba dando la espalda, aunque lucía demasiado preocupada en no voltear bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Pues sí, soy yo. Espero no estar causando molestias —agregó educadamente. Podía notar la vida ocupada que llevaban los mayores en aquella familia.

—Para nada, me encanta recibir visitas. Cuando la casa está silenciosa me resulta deprimente.

—¿Entonces puedo invitar a Lucy a casa, mami? —inquirió una de las hermanas. La de siete años. Kate no podía recordar sus nombres.

—Laura, que no se te olvide que estás castigada —dijo su madre cambiando el tono amable que había estado empleando. Su expresión se volvió más seria y firme—. Todavía te quedan dos días.

"Laura", recordó entonces Kate. Así se llamaba la mayor. Y la más pequeña debía ser Laila, entonces.

—¿Y cuando acaben la puedo invitar?

Lancy se rió, aún en el suelo, lo cual provocó que sus dos hermanas estallaran en risas junto a ellas. La mujer frente a Kate pretendió estar disgustada, pero la muchacha notó sus labios curvarse en una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

—Vayan a lavarse las manos. Y limpien toda la mesa. En cuanto termine de colgar la ropa las quiero listas para almorzar.

Las niñas chillaron y se metieron corriendo dentro de la casa. Aún gritaban desde el interior, probablemente compitiendo en una especia de carrera.

—¿Te molesta si comemos arriba? —le preguntó Lancy a su mamá. Finalmente se levantaba del suelo, pero aún sostenía a la perra para que no fuera corriendo hacia Kate. La chica hubiera querido entrar junto a las niñas unos segundos atrás.

—Está bien, pero fijate que nada se esté quemando adentro, y ayudame con la ropa.

Lancy se giró hacia Kate con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

—¿Quieres ir subiendo a mi cuarto? Así ya dejas nuestras cosas ahí.

—Claro —Kate no mencionó el hecho de que desconocía por completo la disposición de las habitaciones en la casa, pero no debía ser muy difícil, se dijo.

Entre el comedor y la cocina se abría espacio a un pasillo. De un lado, se accedía a una de las habitaciones y un baño; del lado opuesto, una escalera de cemento la guiaba hasta el primer piso. Arriba solo había dos puertas. Una era el cuarto de las más pequeñas, obviamente, y el otro mantenía la puerta cerrada. Lancy la abrió y se encontró con el cuarto más pequeño de la casa. Su pierna por poco chocaba contra la mesita de luz al entrar, y de un solo paso podía alcanzar la cama de plaza y media. Al otro lado una cajonera sostenía un televisor más grande que el mueble, y vio que varias cajas se apilaban a un costado del mismo. Kate sintió la tentación de revisarlos, pero en cambio echó las cosas con las que cargaba a un costado de la cama, y tomó asiento al borde. Observó la cantidad de detalles en azul que decoraban el cuarto, las sábanas, la alfombra del suelo, la lamparita de noche, e incluso la persiana de la ventana. Contrario a lo que la idea común hubiera dicho, la habitación se veía bastante femenina en sus distintos tonos de azul. Quizás eran los miles de zapatos bajo la cama, las fotos pegadas en la pared, o la vista hacia el patio delantero lleno de flores, que daban un aire cálido a la habitación.

Kate sintió su cuerpo pasando finalmente factura del día agitado que había vivido. El haberse despertado temprano, ir a clase, el calor, dejarse arrastrar por todo el centro por Lancy, y el obvio incidente en la heladería. Correr mil maratones hubiera sido mucho menos exhaustivo.

Se negaba a recordar lo que había visto, pero le era difícil. Requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad el no ponerse a llorar en casa ajena, así que solo se recostó en la cama de Lancy, y observó el techo lleno de estrellitas que brillaban en la oscuridad. Aquel descubrimiento la tomó por sorpresa, y consiguió arrancarla de sus cavilaciones a una velocidad que no se hubiera esperado. La ternura la llenó. Se imaginó a Lancy observando su propio cielo estrellado cada noche, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevarían allí. Tuvo deseos de que fuera de noche para poder verlas relucientes.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y Kate se colocó de pie de un salto. Lancy la observaba con la mitad del cuerpo dentro del cuarto. Traía una bandeja con un par de platos de comida y vasos de jugo. Sonrió ante la reacción de su amiga.

—¿Ya te acomodaste? —bromeó con cierta malicia.

El rostro de Kate tomó mucho más color. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de enojarse con su amiga. No al ver el plato que le traía para ella. Era arroz blanco repleto de verduras salteadas por encima, carne de cerdo, y una salsa que no supo identificar a simple vista. A Kate comenzó a rugirle el estómago.

—No es lo normal almorzar tras haber empezado por el postre —comentó Kate, aunque no muy convencida de sus propias palabras.

—Vamos, mi mamá me pidió que aunque sea lo probaras. Y ella cocina más que bien, para que lo tengas en cuenta. Aprendió varias recetas cubanas de mi abuela en su mpruebe. —Meditó sus propias palabras—. Tal vez la próxima vez le pida que cocine algún plato típico para que pruebes.

Kate recordó a Lancy mencionar tiempo atrás sobre su ascendencia latina y las veces que había visitado a su familia, más que nada durante su niñez. Y a Kate le pareció tierno que la madre de Lancy le pidiera tal cosa, pero aún así, no podía evitar de repetir las palabras de Lancy: "la próxima vez".

Sonrió irremediablemente. Volvió a tomar asiento al borde de la cama, tomó el plato caliente que Lancy le ofrecía, y comenzó a comer mientras que la otra chica se acomodaba a su lado y comenzaba a atacar su porción.

—Así que Katelnecker te dio un buen susto, ¿eh?

Kate casi se atragantó con la comida.

—¿Katelnecker? —repitió con voz rasposa.

—Hey, no es fácil elegir un nombre entre tres personas. Y es un muy buen nombre, para tu información.

Kate no dijo nada más al respecto. Ambas comieron el resto de su comida en silencio. En cierto momento, Lancy encendió el televisor, y lo dejó en las noticias. Estaban hablando del clima y los días calurosos que se avecinaban.

—¿Qué te pareció? —preguntó Lancy justo cuando su amiga daba el último bocado.

—Riquísimo —respondió con la boca repleta—, y creía que Hunk cocinaba mejor que nadie.

Lancy rió estrepitosamente.

—Sabes que voy a tener que contarle de tu comentario.

—Oh, Dios —Kate hubiera preferido haber sido más sabia y guardarse el pensamiento. No quería que Hunk se molestara y no volviera a cocinarle en la vida.

Lancy juntó ambos platos vacíos y los colocó junto a la lampara. Kate pegó su espalda a la pared, y prestó atención a lo que la chica del clima informaba.

Comenzaba a extrañarse por el silencio de su amiga y, de forma tal que la hizo si era capaz de leer pensamientos, Lancy retomó la conversación.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —La morena parecía avergonzada. No, no eso. Sino con miedo de preguntar. kate se sintió bien al notar aquella consideración; Lancy evitaba el contacto visual a toda costa.

—En realidad, se siente como si hubiese pasado todo en una especie de sueño. Pero al pensar en ello, lastima. Demasiado. Y recuerdo que lo que vi fue real, y no puedo evitar pensar en todo lo que ello implica... Pero al menos consigo distraerme.

Lancy se quedó tiesa por un rato, sentada a la cabecera de la cama, observando la postura de su amiga: encorvada, abrazándose a sí misma; hasta podía sentir un ligero temblor recurrir sus piernas. Supuso que sería por los nervios.

Y Kate sabía que Lancy se estaba percatando de todo, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Le estaba llevando un gran esfuerzo no ponerse a llorar. Tal vez se había gastado todo su llanto en el trayecto de ida a casa de su amiga.

—¿Sabes, Kate? Entiendo que tengas a Shiro sobre un pedestal, pero debes admitir que es algo tonto por no haberse fijado en ti.

A Kate se le escapó una triste sonrisa.

—Simplemente me ve con otros ojos —dijo con escasa emoción.

—Ya —Lancy percibió que sus intentos por hacer sentir mejor a su amiga no iban funcionando—. Qué bueno que lo estés viendo de la forma madura y correcta.

Kate no supo interpretar con qué intención fueron dichas esas palabras. Tampoco se atrevió a indagar. Dejó a Lancy hacer _zapping_ por un rato hasta que decidió que no podía enfadarse con ella.

—Gracias por salvarme.

Entonces la expresión de Lancy era la de alguien atónita. La había tomado desprevenida, y tardó un tiempo en recuperar sus sentidos y devolverle la mirada a Kate.

Se preguntó si Lancy estaría bien. Parecía muy incómoda repentinamente. ¿Había dicho algo equivocado ella también?

—Bueno —Lancy retomó la charla, y aunque ya no la miraba, notó un tomo más jocoso en su voz—, vengo aguantándome tus dramas y mal de amores desde hace tiempo —Lancy le sonrió, y Kate supo que recuperaba a su amiga de aquel corto trance que la había preocupado—, voy a seguir para ti incluso luego de que lo hayas superado.

A Kate le entraron ganas de llorar otra vez, pero lo soportó y tan solo le sonrió a su amiga, añorando porque ese día llegara lo más pronto posible. No quería sentirse miserable por ningún chico. Para empezar, a ella nunca le había interesado lo suficiente aquel asunto del sexo masculino. El romance le parecía en un principio algo aburrido, y las citas una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo. Pero al conocer a Shiro, todo aquello había cambiado; finalmente creía entender lo que las películas románticas hablaban respecto al amor verdadero y esos cuentos de hadas. Y ahora se daba cuenta de lo ingenua e inexperta que había sido. Era la primera vez que alguien había alcanzado sus sentimientos de esa forma, y tras su paso, no había dejado más que destrozos. Aún así, no podía culpar a Shiro. Él había sido siempre muy amable con ella, y como amigo, jamás le había fallado. Tan solo debía aceptar que sus esperanzas eran para con algo en vano. Dejarlo ir. Sobreponerse.

Y mientras tanto soportarlo. Pero quizás, junto a Lancy, sería un camino más sencillo. O al menos no tan solitario.

Kate observó fijamente a su amiga. La otra no se percataba, pero de alguna manera, se había ganado el lugar de mejor amiga para ella.

—Nunca volviste a hablarme sobre ti —comentó Kate tras un largo rato sin que alguna dijera algo.

Lancy soltó una carcajada, sin que Kate se lo hubiera esperado. ¿Qué cosa tan graciosa había dicho?

—¿Que no hablo sobre mí? —repitió la chica—. Kate, creo que ambas sabemos perfectamente qué tanto hablo de mí. Pero no pienses que vaya a decirlo.

A la chica le hizo gracia su sinceridad, pero tuvo que explicarse mejor.

—Me refiero a cierto asunto en específico.

Eso la desorientó más.

—Tal vez podrías ir directo al punto.

—De acuerdo. Hasta donde me mantuviste al tanto, aún no le habías hablado a tus padres respecto a tu sexualidad, y estabas muy confundida respecto a eso.

A Lancy no le sorprendió mucho lo directas que fueron las palabras de Kate. Sabía que cuando la provocaban, se le iba la lengua muy fácilmente. Aún así, había creído que pasaría la tarde hablando de Shiro, no de su crisis de identidad.

Kate aguardó a que Lancy dijera algo en respuesta, pero no parecía que fuera a recibirla. El clima se puso tenso. El silencio sepulcral del cuarto dejaba paso a los chillidos de las dos hermanas menores de Lancy en la planta baja, distantes, probablemente en el comedor viendo uno de esos programas infantiles. Oyó sus inocentes risas, y se dio cuenta de que tal vez no había sido la mejor opción retomar el tema en casa de Lancy.

Para su sorpresa, e ignorando los gritos de las niñas, la puerta entreabierta junto a ellas, y el volumen bajo del televisor, Lancy decidió decirlo:

—Besé a una chica.

Kate se quedó sin habla. Por supuesto que no lo habría podido adivinar: su amiga no le había dado indicios en todo aquel tiempo de lo que había ocurrido. Ni siquiera la había notado diferente tras... Diablos, ¿cuándo había ocurrido siquiera?

Le hizo aquella misma pregunta, y aunque trató de disimularlo, Lancy pudo comprender que estaba particularmente molesta con ella.

—Una semana. Tal vez más. Fue en esa fiesta a la que nos invitó Pidge, y que tú no fuiste.

Por supuesto. Kate recordaba la razón de su ausencia, obviamente, para evitar cruzarse con Shiro. Ahora se arrepentía de haber tomado aquella decisión.

—¿Y? —le inquirió—, ¿cómo era ella? ¿Le conocías?

Lancy puso los pies descalzos sobre la cama. Fue adaptando una posición fetal sin que Kate lo notara en un principio.

—No, es de la universidad. Y no lo sé, solo bailamos por un rato.

—Vaya. —A Kate se le había ido rápido la bronca. Estaba sin poder salir de su asombro—. Una universitaria.

—Sip —Lancy se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

Kate no estaba segura de qué más podía decir. ¿Debía felicitarla? ¿Ponerse feliz por ella, tal vez? Lo cierto es que no se había puesto a dar saltos al oírlo, pero porque Lancy se estaba guardando un detalle algo importante.

—Entonces, ¿te gustó?

Llevando el hilo de pensamientos de Kate a un panorama completamente diferente, Lancy negó con la cabeza.

—Fue asqueroso.

A Kate le dolió oír aquella confesión. Pero supuso que era lo mejor, que Lancy finalmente tuviera en claro sus sentimientos, el quien era ella en realidad. Tal vez la entristecía la idea de haber creído algo que no era durante largo tiempo.

—Eh, ¿bienvenida a la heterosexualidad?

Entonces Lancy puso cara de espanto, y Kate comprendió que había malinterpretado todo el asunto. A lo grande.

—¿Qué? Oh, no. No, no. Por los cielos, no. Me gustan las chicas, Kate. Solo que esta besaba fatal. ¿Puedes creer que metió su lengua hasta mi garganta?

—Oh, ¡Lancy! —Kate se tapó el rostro de vergüenza ajena. No podía creer lo exageradamente explícita que tenía que ser su amiga—. ¡Qué asco! Para ya.

—¡Es lo que digo! O sea, era muy bonita y todo. Pero lo arruinó por completo. Hasta me había pedido mi número y se lo di, pero... solo hablamos un par de veces. Creo que borré su contacto.

Kate quiso partirse de la risa por el tono de indignación en el relato de Lancy. Y le alegraba. Porque era su ser auténtico, alguien que no parecía tener dudas respecto a ella misma. Y se mostraba tal cual era frente a ella.

—Me alegra que lo vuelvas a tener claro —le dijo a ella finalmente.

—Sí, bueno, lo que decía: me gustan las chicas. También los chicos. Pero no todo el mundo. Y si bien era agradable, entendí que... Bueno.

Kate no quería forzarla a decir nada, pero debía admitir que su amiga hacía pausas muy desafortunadas.

—Dime, Lancy.

La chica pareció meditarlo con mayor seriedad. De pronto su rostro estaba perdiendo color. De acuerdo, ¿de qué se perdía Kate ahora?

—Tal vez no es algo que quieras saber.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—Lancy, la única cosa que no quería saber, me fue revelada hace un par de horas frente a mis ojos. Y tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir. Así que, ¿por qué no lo sueltas de una vez? —Al notar la postura cabizbaja de su amiga, decidió que podría ser un poco más amable. Entonces le sonrió a Lancy, y colocando una mano en su rodilla para llamarle la atención, le sostuvo la mirada mientras hablaba—. No te lo he dicho hasta ahora, pero te has vuelto alguien muy importante. Y sea lo que sea que te esté molestando, puedes confiármelo. Es lo que he hecho contigo durante este tiempo, ¿no?

Lancy paseaba su mirada de los ojos oscuros de Keith a su mano blanca, tocándola. Tomó la mano de Kate entre las de ella, y su rostro enrojeció.

—No quiero arruinarlo.

—No lo harás —la alentó, a pesar de estar totalmente perdida en el asunto.

Lancy se mordió los labios, obviamente teniendo un debate interno muy importante.

Cuando Kate creyó que eso había sido toda la honestidad que iba a conseguir de Lancy, ella dijo:

—Me di cuenta de que hay una sola chica a la que quiero besar. Y nadie más.

Kate se tensó. Todas las palabras se habían escapado de ella, al igual que su mente junto a la capacidad de comprensión. Porque se negaba a oír, creer, pensar en lo que las palabras de Lancy implicaban.

Y sus acciones solo confirmaron lo no dicho cuando la morena soltó su mano, se estiró hacia la puerta, y la cerró sin hacer el más ligero sonido.

Y Kate sabía lo que ocurriría. Pero se sintió incapaz de hacer algo para evitarlo. No se movió cuando Lancy se sentó aún más cerca de ella, enfrentándola directamente. No se movió cuando esta tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con ella, ni menos cuando sintió que tironeaba suavemente de ella, acercándola, sintiendo su otro brazo alcanzando su cintura. Y no se movió cuando sintió su boca, primero en la mejilla, rozando con cuidado, y luego apartándose impacientemente, besándola finalmente en los labios, en un intento de ser delicada y no aterrorizar a Kate.

Pero la muchacha estaba demasiado sorprendida como para sentir otra cosa en esos momentos. Los labios de Lancy eran suaves, húmedos. Y notó que estaba siendo delicada con ella. O que en un principio al menos lo había intentado.

Lancy mandó su autocontrol a la mierda cuando tironeó aún más de Kate. Y la siguió besando con mayor brusquedad cuando la tuvo sentada sobre sus propios muslos, sintiendo sus piernas hervir, creyendo que iba a evaporarse en cualquier momento. Kate desde su posición podía empujar a Lancy si quería, ponerse de pie, apartarla, hacer lo que se le antojara para detener a su amiga. Aún así, no lo hizo. Y reaccionando finalmente con lo que iba ocurriendo, y tras un segundo de analizarlo, supo que no quería parar. Y le devolvió el beso a Lancy, torpemente, pero con cierta intensidad. La sujetó de la camiseta, y se pegó en lo posible aún más a ella.

La morena no se lo podía creer. Tampoco se estaba deteniendo a meditar por qué Kate aún no la detenía, y hasta dónde la dejaría llegar. Porque en aquel momento lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ella, su cuerpo, sus labios, sus manos, sus piernas a su alrededor, su cabello negro entrometiéndose entre sus labios, y su respiración golpeándole dulcemente en el rostro, y los casi imperceptibles movimientos que hacía Kate en un vano intento de romper cualquier distancia posible entre ellas.

Lancy dejó de besarle la boca, pero solo para morderle en el mentón, bajar aún más y seguir llenándola de besos en el cuello, saboreando su piel sin ser posible que se hartara de ello.

Entonces Kate sintió las manos de Kate metiéndose bajo su ropa, y eso la trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

Sujetó las muñecas de Lancy, y las apartó asustada. Y se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo. De lo que estaban haciendo. Cuando se suponía que Lancy poco tiempo atrás la detestaba. Cuando se suponía que a ella le gustaba alguien más.

El rostro de Lancy enrojeció de pena. Dejó sus manos quietas hacia los lados, incapaz siquiera de usarlas para apartar a Kate de encima. De pronto se dio cuenta de que tal vez se había dejado llevar demasiado. Que tampoco se había detenido a pensar en lo que hacían. Pero, Kate no la había detenido, y hasta le había devuelto cada beso. Su voluntad para ponerle un freno a la situación había flaqueado de inmediato. Y ahora no solo se sentía avergonzada, sino vulnerable y bruta. Porque diablos, no solo había quedado expuesta en cuanto la deseaba, la quería, sino que por ello la había asustado, y saberlo era terrible.

—Lo siento —dijo finalmente. Y quería salir corriendo de allí, pero ¿cómo iba a huir de su propia casa? Y sin embargo Kate aún no se quitaba de encima suyo.

¿Qué pretendía que aún no se alejaba de ella?

Lo cierto es que la mente de Kate era un caos. Podía sentir su propia respiración agitada, hasta incluso sentía hormigueos en cada extremidad. Sus manos habían quedado en el aire, a sus costados, y no se atrevía a volver apoyarse en Lancy, y sin embargo quería regresar segundos atrás. Cuando sus labios estaban demasiado ocupados como para siquiera dejarle pensar.

Entonces reparó en la expresión apenada de Lancy. Y en lo herida que se veía. ¿Acaso había sido muy brusca al apartarla? ¿O se estaba arrepintiendo de lo ocurrido? Kate comenzó a desesperarse. En un arrebato por querer comunicarle que todo estaba bien, que no había nada por lo que debía disculparse, volvió a pegarse a su amiga, pero esta vez para rodearla con sus brazos, acariciando su nuca con los dedos.

—No seas idiota —dijo en su oído. No se animaba a mirarle al rostro. El pudor no se lo permitía. Y su voz se había oído baja; las palabras habían salido apenas, con presión, pero aún así Kate había soltado una risita nerviosa. Y Lancy había alcanzado a oírla.

—¿No estás enojada? —inquirió, asustada por su posible respuesta.

Kate frunció el ceño. Acercó su boca nuevamente a su oído para que le oyera claramente.

—Claro que no. Es solo que me sorprendí —se explicó.

Sintió el cuerpo de Lancy irguiéndose. La tomó por los hombros y obligó a que Kate la observara de frente.

—¿Estás segura?

Kate asintió, siendo consciente del modo en que estaba siendo observada. De pronto quería echarse a temblar de solo ver la boca entreabierta de Lancy.

A Lancy le bastaba con aquella respuesta. Se acercó a Kate sin vacilar. La besó en los labios, las mejillas, incluso Kate comenzó a reírse cuando la chica le mordió la punta de la nariz. Lancy no se cansaba de besar cada sitio del rostro de Kate, jugueteando, mimándola. Y Kate se dejaba, con risas, devolviendo sus besos, acariciando sus hombros, su espalda. En cierto momento se apartaron, solo para mirarse a los ojos, y cuando Kate sintió el rostro de Lancy acercándose, cerró los ojos con anticipación. Y espero, y esperó.

Abrió los ojos para averiguar qué ocurría, por qué Lancy aún no había vuelto a lanzarse a sus labios. Y se encontró con su rostro muy cerca de ella, pero sus labios solo sonreían con picardía. Se estaba burlando de ella.

—¡Lancy! —exclamó.

La chica prorrumpió en risas. Kate amagó en alejarse de ella, pero Lancy la sujetó, aún muerta de risa, y aunque Kate trataba de zafarse, ella volvía a sujetarla y no le permitía escaparse.

—Lo siento, lo siento —decía entre risas.

—¡Eres una idiota!

—Vamos Kate, solo bromeaba. Ven. —La besó nuevamente en los labios. Y tras una pausa, Kate dejó de batallar contra ella.

Kate sentía como si tuviera los labios hinchados para cuando decidieron parar, aunque no debía de ser posible. Se recostaron en la cama de Lancy, y no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos, sonriendo de tanto en tanto.

Kate estaba disfrutando de eso. De estar allí junto a ella, sin decir nada, recibiendo algún beso cuando la otra parecía no poder contenerse.

Sin embargo, no se podía esperar tanta paz de su compañía.

—Entonces... —comenzó Lancy, desviando la vista lejos del rostro de Kate—, ¿todo bien?

Kate quiso golpearla por sus grandes habilidades para comenzar una charla seria. O lo que fuera que pretendiera Lancy.

—¿Ya no vas a volver a tener ninguna crisis de identidad? —cuestionó Kate a modo de broma.

—Supongo que no. Aunque puede que aún me queden algunas dudas —bromeó.

Kate se mordió los labios para evitar sonreír.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó la otra chica.

—¿De mí? —dijo Kate.

—O sea... ¿ahora eres bi o algo así?

—Honestamente, no tengo la más mínima idea.

Lancy comprendió. Era demasiado pronto para que ella llegara a una conclusión sobre lo que le gustaba o no. Al menos besarse con Lancy entraba dentro de las cosas que sí le gustaban, aparentemente.

Tenía que hacer una pregunta obligatoria, por supuesto. Y no quería sonar demasiado desesperada, pero tampoco era un tema que pudieran ignorar así como así. Así que, corriendo el riesgo de salir con el orgullo hecho puré, se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Y... qué pasa con Shiro?

Kate soltó un suspiro. Shiro era algo de lo que inevitablemente tendrían que hablar, por supuesto. Por más que ella no quisiera, ni tuviera la más mínima ganas de pensarle y sufrir por él en aquel momento. Pero entendía que era importante para Lancy, y más aún, que debía ser completamente honesta con ella al respecto. Sin embargo, era difícil darle una respuesta concreta. Menos aún, decirle lo que ella más quisiera oír.

—No lo sé. Lancy, creo que son demasiadas cosas que tengo que asimilar por hoy —le dijo. La chica asintió, aunque aún así no se sentía satisfecha con sus palabras. Porque no quería que lo de hacía unos minutos fuera eso y nada más. Quería saber si tendría la chance de que se repitiera. Si había una pequeña posibilidad de que incluso hubiera algo mutuo, y si Lancy tenía la más mínima posibilidad de poder mantenerla a su lado, y de no salir lastimada al final del cuento.

Lancy no esperaba que ella ahondara aún más en su respuesta. Sin embargo, tras una pausa que había parecido el fin de la conversación, Kate decidió continuar.

—Shiro es algo que debo dejar atrás. Pero sabes que todas estas cosas son muy recientes para mí.

—Lo sé —dijo Lancy. Se percibía cierto tono de angustia en su voz, pero aún así, el comentario sobre Shiro la había hecho sentir un poco más animada.

Kate reposó su mano sobre la mejilla de Lancy. Ella se le acercó aún más, casi involuntariamente, y se dejó perder en la sensación de la mano de Kate acariciando suavemente aquel lado del rostro.

—Solo necesito que seas paciente —agregó Kate, de forma inesperada.

Lancy respondió haciendo una mueca. No es que la paciencia fuera una virtud en ella. Más bien era todo lo contrario. Y que fuera Kate quien le pidiera eso, ahora que sabía que podía acceder a sus labios sin que la rechazara... Bueno, sin dudas sería un completo desafío para ella.

—¿Lo harás? —inquirió Kate.

—Mmh, es decir, podría intentarlo —dijo meditándolo seriamente.

—¡Lancy!

La muchacha no respondió. Se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa. Sus ojos la observaban con tanto afecto, que Kate se sintió abrumada. Desvió la vista hacia el suelo, incapaz de enfrentarse a esos ojos.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella al final. Si Lancy decía que lo intentaría, entonces creería en su palabra. Además, no se pondría a discutirlo cuando la miraba de esa forma.

Entonces la morena aprovechó a besar su mejilla. Kate no reaccionó, pero internamente sentía que algo suyo se derretía con aquel simple detalle. Tampoco impidió que Lancy girara su rostro con solo el índice apoyado en su montón, y dejó besarse, sentir los labios de la chica moviéndose sobre los suyos.

—Es lo más paciente que puedo ser —dijo contra sus labios.

Kate la mordió suavemente en respuesta.

—Ni siquiera te esfuerzas.

Lancy rodó los ojos en desacuerdo.

—Estoy esforzándome.

Las chicas se separaron cuando sintieron los gritos de las niñas subiendo por las escaleras. La puerta se mantuvo cerrada, y pronto oyeron como volvían a bajar a toda marcha, cantando y pisando con fuerza cada escalón que pasaban. Pronto oyeron el grito de su madre diciéndoles que iban a lastimarse. Kate se preguntó que tan seguido se repitiría esa situación familiar. Estaba segura de que demasiadas veces al día.

Lancy se puso finalmente de pie, y estiró el cuerpo acompañado de un bostezo.

—Será mejor que baje y limpie esto, antes de que me grite a mí —explicó, tomando los platos sucios que habían olvidado en la mesa de luz.

Kate sonrió. Se notaba que la muchacha respetaba a su madre.

—¿Le temes a tu mamá? —bromeó.

—Kate, no es por nada, pero las madres latinas sí que saben cómo dar miedo. Son... intensas.

Kate asintió con la cabeza, como si comprendiera. Pero lo cierto es que aquella era información nueva para su cerebro. Decidió mantenerlo en mente, solo en caso de tener que volver a encontrarse con la madre de Lancy —y cualquier mujer latina, en su defecto.

Lancy abrió la puerta con los platos en mano, pero antes de salir se volvió hacia Kate con una sonrisa.

—Oh, Kate, olvidaba algo.

—¿Sí? —dijo ella, de pronto confundida.

—Bienvenida a la homosexualidad.

A Kate no le importó que llevara los platos encima. Tomó la almohada más cercana a ella y la lanzó a una velocidad imposible hacia la puerta entreabierta. De alguna manera, Lancy se las ingenió para maniobrar su escape, sin que la chica le atinara, y bajó riéndose a carcajadas solo para cabrear aún más a Kate.

Kate volvió a quedar sola en la habitación. Sentía el rostro rojo, y no se atrevía a ir detrás de Lancy.

Claro que el comentario de ella no le había molestado. Pero el tono de burla en su voz la había alterado. Además que se estaba riendo de sus propias palabras. De haber sabido lo embarazoso que resultaba, Kate hubiera optado por quedarse callada cuando supuso que Lancy ya no estaba interesada en las mujeres.

¿Y ahora a ella sí?

Jamás había considerado el asunto. Tampoco nunca hubo alguien que le hiciese plantearse esa incógnita. Pero Lancy ahora había sido ese alguien, y teniendo en cuenta cómo habían pasado el último rato juntas, pues bueno, al menos había una chica que le interesaba.

Una chica impaciente, ruidosa, pesada, que en ocasiones podría haber sido tomada como actriz por su dramatismo exagerado. Y bastante idiota, dicho sea de paso.

Una chica que, sin embargo, se había acercado a ella cuando más necesitaba de compañía, aún sin saberlo. Y que desde entonces no se había separado de ella.

Alguien que la besaba como nunca nadie en la vida lo había hecho. Que la cuidaba. Y cuyo afecto, confiaba, sabía, era sincero.


End file.
